Different Circumstances
by asdf123150
Summary: Life is normal for the family Grimm. Granny Relda's unofficially dead, no one knows of the Scarlet Hand, the kids don't know about Ever Afters and Henry's paranoid about fairy tales. But one day, a fairy named Puck crashes into their lives...and Sabrina and Daphne's world is turned upside-down. I think I have delusional dementia and paranoia. That explains the T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, I know, I should really finish my other two stories...and I really ought to stop flitting around from book to manga to book to manga...but that's just the way I am. Deal.

And...I dunno. I feel like there are _sooo _many Puck and Sabrina fanfics out there, but all of them take place either during the series or after it! It just... WHY HASN'T ANYBODY DONE A FANFIC OF THEM MEETING DIFFERENTLY? (Actually, there might be a fanfic out there like that, but I wouldn't know. I only browsed through pages 8 1/2 to 11 of completed PuckxSabrina fanfics before getting irritated and motivated.)

So...here's the thing I randomly came up with in the middle of my frustration and homework. Enjoy, peeps!

And how could I forget: I don't own it. I am not male. I have more estrogen than testosterone in my body. The Sisters Grimm was written by a testosterone-filled person. Therefore, I could not have written it.

And that is going to be the only disclaimer for this entire series. I _hate _writing disclaimers!

* * *

It was another ordinary day at school for the eleven-year-old Sabrina Grimm.

She woke up at 7:30 AM, went downstairs at 7:45, ate slightly burnt toast and scrambled eggs with her parents and little sister, Daphne, picked up her lunch and walked out the door with Daphne at 7:55, and climbed aboard her bus at 8:00 on the dot. Just like always.

As always, her bus arrived at school late, and she was forced to get a late slip for both herself and her sister, and then she went up to class, where she argued with the teacher about whether or not she should be given detention for being late (as usual, the threat of a black eye turned the argument in her favour), and then glowered at all her mean-as-lions-but-twenty-times-as-weak classmates. She forced herself through all her classes, got yelled at when she didn't hand in her homework, and groaned with the rest of the class when the teacher gave them a pop quiz.

She ate lunch with her two friends - both of whom seemed more interested in their lunches than her - and eventually went over to sit with her sister for the remainder of the lunch period.

She threw dodge balls with all her might during gym class, and got sent to the principal's office when a boy tackled her for getting him out of the game.

At the end of the day, she boarded the bus with her sister as they recounted each other's day to each other.

When she got home, she went upstairs to do her homework, then begged her father to let her read a few fairy tales (which, of course, he declined).

They ate dinner as a family, and Sabrina went upstairs to sleep. Just like any other day.

Except that, come midnight, suddenly it _wasn't _just like any other day any more.

-0-

"Stupid Bryan," Sabrina muttered as she tried to find a position that _wouldn't _send needles of pain through her bruised - and possibly fractured - arm. "It was his own fault for getting himself out. He didn't have to take it out on me."

There was a knock on her window and she suddenly froze.

"Hello! Anybody in?"

She shook her head. "Did I just imagine somebody talking outside my window?" she muttered. "I must be going crazy."

The knocking grew louder and more insistent. "Hello!" Whoever it was, they were pissing the heck out of Sabrina. And a pissed-off Sabrina Grimm is not something that _anybody _wants to face.

"Open up! Hey! Yoo-hoo! Open up!"

_That does it, _Sabrina thought furiously. _I have been lying down in bed for three hours, trying to get to sleep, and some - some _freak _suddenly chooses to start knocking in my window! He. Is. Going._ _DOWN._

She threw off her blankets and stormed over to the window. She pulled open the curtains and pulled the window's glass pane just as the person outside was about to knock again. When his fist met no resistance, he tumbled into the room and onto Sabrina.

"Whoa," the boy said as he shook himself out. "That was _awesome._"

Sabrina stared at the boy and fought the urge to pinch her nose. He had messy blond hair that looked like it had never been washed in his lifetime, bright green eyes that were currently in the process of staring around the room, a green hoodie that was coated with mud, twigs, and God knew what else, and baggy jeans that looked as though they'd been dragged on the ground on a rainy day. The boy _reeked. _But when Sabrina finally noticed the enormous, pink insect wings that were rising out of his back, she finally lost it and screamed.

"_Agh! Help! Mom! Dad! Daphne! There's a CREEP in my room!"_

Her mother and father, as well as a very groggy Daphne, came into her room seconds later.

"Who's this creep that came into your room?" Sabrina's mother, Veronica, asked tensely. She held a baseball bat as though preparing to knock someone's head off with it.

"Veronica." Sabrina's father, Henry, stared down at the boy who was still on top of Sabrina. "That's..."

"Oh, my God!" Daphne shrieked, suddenly wide-awake. She rushed forward and screamed in excitement again. "His wings are real!"

The boy snorted and sat up. "Of course they're _real_," he said. "Or did you expect them to be made out of leaves?"

Sabrina had had enough. "Get _off _me!" she yelled. She drew back her fist and punched the boy square in the jaw. He flew onto her dresser.

"Sabrina!" Veronica put down her baseball bat and helped Sabrina to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"You foolish mortal!" the boy shouted. He stood up and touched his swelling cheek, wincing as his fingers hit something sensitive. "How dare you injure the Trickster King!"

Everyone stared. Even Veronica and Henry.

"Uh...who are you?" Daphne asked, puzzled.

"I've never heard of a Trickster King," Veronica murmured. She turned to Henry. "Have you?"

He shook his head in bewilderment.

"You've never heard of me?" the boy demanded. "The Trickster King? Robin Goodfellow? The Prince of the Fairies? The Imp?"

The family shook their heads after each name.

Finally, out of desperation, he exclaimed, "Have you ever heard of Puck?"

"Puck?" Daphne asked, still confused. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I know! Are you Peter Pan?"

Puck exploded.

"I am not the same as that good-for-nothing, 'I don't want to grow up' good-for-nothing Everafter Peter Pan!" he shouted. His face was so red that Sabrina briefly wondered whether or not Puck would spontaneously combust. "I am the Trickster King, Puck! Writers worldwide have written stories warning of my terrible deeds! Shakespeare even featured me as his greatest play's star!"

"There was a Puck in Romeo and Juliet?" Sabrina wondered.

Puck's face reddened and reddened and reddened. "Not Romeo and Juliet!" he snarled. "A Midsummer's Night Dream!"

"Never read that," Sabrina replied. "Now, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Puck snapped. "Okay. That is _it," _he snarled. "No mortal is going to make fun of the Trickster King like that, Grimm or not!" He pulled a wooden flute out of nowhere and played a few short notes on it. Instantly, little lightning bugs appeared in the air and began stinging Sabrina mercilessly.

"Ow! Ouch!"

"Oh!" Veronica suddenly cried in recognition. "You're Puck from A Midsummer's Night Dream!"

Puck moaned. "Didn't I already say that?" he demanded. "I said that, didn't I?" A few of the lightning bugs - although Sabrina was learning that they were not lightning bugs, but something much more vicious than that - tittered as though in agreement.

"Puck, Peter Pan, whatever!" Sabrina cried as she batted away at a few bugs. They avoided her hand, then just went back to stinging her relentlessly. "Get these bugs off me or you are going to regret it!"

"I am _not _Peter Pan!" Puck shouted. "I am Puck, the Trickster King! My exploits are known world wide! The Queen of England has bowed at my feet!"

"You - probably don't even - know _who _the Queen of England is, punk!" Sabrina growled as she kept swatting at the bugs.

"You're Titania and Oberon's eldest son, aren't you?"

All the insects froze in midair and seemed to turn towards Veronica Grimm. The Trickster King also paused and turned to face her.

"You've met my parents?" he asked, amazed.

Henry also turned to his wife. "You're friends with the fairies?" he asked, horrified.

Daphne also put in her two cents' worth. "Mom's friends with _fairies?_" she shouted, wide-eyed.

During the long pause, Sabrina seized hold of the opportunity to drive her fist into the so-called fairy's gut. He promptly doubled over and began wheezing for air.

"Sabrina!" Veronica scolded. "What was that for?"

"No, I agree with Sabrina's plan of action," Henry said, and then promptly kicked Puck in the shins.

"_Ouch! _How dare you, you little mortals! I could squash you with a single blow! Minions, attack!"

"Don't hurt my sister again!" Daphne protested as the pixies began to full-out sting Sabrina and her father. "That's not very nice, Puh - Puh - Pug!"

Puck yelled, "My name is _Puck!"_

A split-second later, he collapsed, eyes rolling up in the back of his head. Behind him stood Henry, armed with Veronica's baseball bat.

"I don't know about you guys," he commented, "but I was getting really sick of that kid."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeeaaah. Now I know why no one's written a fanfic like this: IT'S SO GODDAMN FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE.

I am wracking my brain for any idea of what I could include next in my story.

Please. If you are reading this, submit an idea for what could happen next. I don't care if you're a three-year-old baby boy with one tooth or a five-hundred-pound gorilla who's being given an IQ test. I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW.

Oh, yeah - any tips on what genres and characters I should put in for this story? Because I flat-out _suck _at that kind of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, I know I put this story on indefinite hiatus or whatever it is you call it, but I just finally came up with a plot idea. It came to me while I was sitting in gym class bored out of my mind. At least it's good for one thing - it gives me plenty of time to come up with fanfiction ideas.

So! It's all going to be based off a certain fairy tale (of course) that I _think_ is by the (real) Grimm brothers, it may not be and it probably isn't, and I'm going to have to reread it twenty or thirty times to get all the info I need to write this but hopefully it'll be worth it.

Warning: MAJOR AU. As in, major, _major,_ **MAJOR **AU-ness. Granny Relda, for one, might not pop up, unless I come up with a way for the antagonist to destroy the border (whoops, spoilers). Neither will anybody living in Fairyport Landing, obviously, but Uncle Jake will probably make a few appearances. And, obviously, Mirror will not be the bad guy. Oh, and there probably won't be a Scarlet Hand, either. So, yeah, just get ready for total other-worldliness.

* * *

The entire Grimm family was gathered around Puck when he finally woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied to a chair.

"Stupid humans!" he shouted as he tried to free himself. "I am Puck, the great Trickster King! You cannot-"

"We took your flute, too," Henry commented as he held up the afore-mentioned wooden instrument.

"What did you do to my minions?" the boy demanded. "If any of them have been injured in any way, then Grimm or not, you shall pay!"

"Oh, shut up," Sabrina snapped, then punched him in the shoulder.

"Sabrina!" Veronica scolded. She grabbed her daughter and pulled her away from the tied-up fairy boy. "That's no way to treat a guest!"

"A _guest?_" Sabrina stared at her mother as though she'd gone mad. "He's not a guest. He's a crackhead burglar! _Guests _don't come in through the window in the middle of the night, into somebody's bedroom, and then attack you with mosquitoes!"

"They're not mosquitoes!" the boy objected. "They're my pixie minions!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked at her mother. "See? He's nuts. Pixies don't exist any more than fairies do."

"Oh, and I'm sure that you know about Ever Afters _sooo _much better than the prince of Faerie does," he retorted.

"_See? _He's delusional!"

"What does de-loo-sho-nil mean?" Daphne asked.

Veronica answered before Sabrina could. "It means that he's imagining things that aren't true. And," she added, "he isn't."

"Isn't what?" Daphne asked, frown lines furrowing her forehead.

"Delusional."

"And he is," Sabrina added.

"Wait a minute." The young girl's forehead was so wrinkled with confusion, it looked like a bird's-eye view of a plowed field. "Is he delushonal? Or is he not delushonal? Or is he really a fairy?"

"He's not a fairy, and he's _delusional,_" Sabrina said at just about the same time as Veronica answered, "He's really a fairy, and he's not delusional, honey. Don't listen to your older sister."

"No, he is _not _a fairy!" Henry snapped. "There are no such thing as fairies! Or Ever Afters!"

Daphne shot her father a curious look. "What's an Ever After?"

Veronica shot her husband an exasperated, _sometimes it amazes me how dumb you can be _look. Henry looked like he wanted to slap himself.

"I am the prince of Faerie! I am the Trickster King! Robin Goodfellow! How dare you lowly commoners ignore me!"

"Dad," Sabrina said, whirling upon her father, "this guy isn't serious, is he? No way fairies exist!"

Veronica laid a soft hand on her husband's arm. "I think it's time we told them the truth," she said softly.

"No!" Henry shook his head madly. "What about our forgetful dust?"

"Ran out _months _ago, when we had to stop that Ever After from killing us to free his family. Remember him?"

"Yeah." Henry sighed. "One of the kids of The Old Woman who Lived in a Shoe?"

"Yup." Veronica nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina yelled. Her head was beginning to seriously pound. "Who the heck is the old woman that lived in a shoe? What are Ever Afters? What the heck is forgetful dust? Please, don't tell me you guys are just as crazy as he is!"

"Don't you remember?" Daphne said, wide-eyed. "The old lady that lived in a shoe is from a fairy tale! But dad wouldn't read it to us. Remember?"

"If she's from a fairy tale, then she's not real!" Sabrina yelled. "Which means that one of her kids could not have tried to kill our parents! _Which means somebody here has got to start explaining!_"

"Calm down, sweetie." Veronica shot her husband an angry look and patted her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. "Take a seat. We'll start explaining right away."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER...**

Sabrina stared at her mother. Daphne stared at her mother. Both of them were wide-eyed and gaping like fish out of water.

"That is zamazingsome," the younger girl said in awe. "Ever Afters! Does that mean Cinderella and Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty and all those princesses exist, too?"

Henry smiled wearily. "Yes," he answered. "They were rather...good friends of ours, back when we still lived with them."

Daphne squealed and bit the palm of her hand. It was a new habit she'd picked up from one of her friends. "You _lived _with them? What about Goldilocks? And the three little pigs? And-"

"Yes, many of the fairy-tale characters were our neighbors," Veronica cut in with a forced smile. "Henry also knew some of them. Goldilocks, especially, was one of our...very good friends."

"How is it that you girls know abut all these fairy tales, anyways?" Henry cut in, glaring at his daughters. "I thought I'd already made it very clear to you that fairy tales are forbidden!"

"Why is nobody paying attention to me?" Puck shouted. "I am the Trickster King! Prince of Faerie! I-"

"_Shut up!_" all four Grimms shouted at the fairy boy.

Sensing that something was wrong, he instantly quieted - something that even Daphne could tell was not something he usually did.

"Dad, we go to school," Sabrina grumbled. "They tend to read us books there. Especially in kindergarten. Half the fairy tales we know were told to us by our kindergarten teachers."

Henry's face turned bright red. "You girls are going to be home schooled from now on."

"He-_lloooo!_" Puck shouted. "Prince of Faerie here! Mr. Trickster King himself, in the flesh, tied to one of your chairs! And if _that_ isn't enough, then maybe you stupid Grimms will be interested by the fact that I've been banished!"

"_What?_" Veronica exclaimed. "Your mother _banished__ you?"_

"Yep," Puck replied, sounding - and looking - very pleased of himself. "I put a potion in Dad's tea one day that turned him into a snail for a week. Don't think he liked it - he left slime all over my sword. Anyway, as soon as it wore off, he told me to never come back, and boy oh boy, am I glad about that!"

"But...but..." Veronica gaped at him. "You're the prince of Faerie! They can't just banish you! Besides - I've told you over and over not to come here!"

"Oh, whatever," Puck replied, rolling his eyes. "Grimm, let me out of here already. I'm hungry, and besides, it's not like I can do much without my pixies."

The mischievous look in his eyes told Sabrina otherwise. "So, what's your name again?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. Something about him ticked her off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but whenever she looked at him, she felt the urge to bash his head in. Inexplicable. "Sir Poopy-Face? Mr. I'm-A-Little-Brat? Or maybe..." She wrinkled her nose and leaned back as far as possible. "Stinky?"

He glared at her, and she could tell that the feeling was mutual. "Oh, yeah?" he shot back. "What's _your_ name? Ugly?"

She curled her fingers into a fist, but before she could land a good hit on his nose, her mother grabbed her shoulder. "Sabrina. Deep breaths. Remember?"

Sabrina scowled. She remembered all those anger management lessons, all right. She just didn't want to use any of them.

"Puck." Veronica turned back to the fairy boy. "Why don't you go to Granny Relda in Ferryport landing? I'm sure she'd be happy to take you in."

He frowned. "Yeah, well, did you know that place is surrounded by a barrier that keeps Ever Afters in? I never knew that! I'd rather fly around this place - what's it called? Nude Yuck?"

"New York," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. "This city is called New York."

"Oh." He shrugged. "New York. I'd rather fly around here and play pranks on all the humans. That would be way more fun than being stuck in some place for the rest of my life."

Veronica sighed. "Well, that settles it, then. I guess you'll have to stay with us."

"What?"

"_What?"_

"Ooh!" Daphne squealed. "A fairy! Living in our house!" She turned to Puck, wide-eyed, with her hand in front of her mouth, ready to bite. "Can you do magic?"

He grinned at her. "Yep! I can transform into an elephant, if you want."

She squealed again and bit down on the palm of her hand.

"Veronica!" Henry yelled. "What are you thinking?"

Veronica had blanched. "Well," she said faintly. "Obviously, there will be some rules - proper hygiene, for one, and no pranks or magic, for another..."

"Mom!" Sabrina stared at her mother in shock. Was she _seriously_ suggesting that this...this..._fairy boy_ live with them? "No! What're we going to do about school? And food? And-and where's he going to sleep?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you could go sleep in Daphne's room, and Puck would stay in yours..."

Sabrina gritted her teeth. It was official.

Her life had been turned on its head, flushed down the toilet, and gone straight down into hell.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm probably gonna skip all the stuff about Puck assimilating (not) into the Grimm household and go straight to the action...or basically, on Puck's first day in the Grimm household, disaster strikes. Yay for plots!

And just so you know, I can't remember any of the insults they used, therefore you will be hearing a lot of "smelly" and "ugly" and "grimm" and anything else I remember reading in the books or fanfictions. Like "stinkpot." That's a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm thinking of changing the title. "Different Circumstances"? That's so...vague. But if I make it more specific, I risk giving away the whole plot...

Oh, yeah. When Puck came crashing into the Grimm household, it is... November. Just to be clear. And no, that's maybe not a spoiler.

* * *

As usual, the New York streets were busy with buses, cabs, and people driving to work, even on an early November morning. All the people hurried along on the sidewalks, dressed in their usual professional work clothing, ducking their heads and staring down as their fingers went crazy on their electronic planners and cell phone keyboards. One thing was different on this morning, though.

There was a girl standing on the sidewalk, silent and unmoving, simply staring up at an apartment building and waiting.

All the passerby subconsciously skirted around her. Maybe it was her frosty blue tank top and white skinny jeans, remarkably thin for this time of year, or maybe it was her hair - long and white blonde, with rich, blue-black streaks, flowing freely in the wind. It might've even been her snow-white skin or her sharp, ice-blue eyes, set in a determined, if a bit cruel-looking, face. Either way, something about her spelled trouble, and all the humans, going about their normal lives, chose wisely to avoid her.

If they hadn't, lord knows what she would've done to them all.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Oh, god," Sabrina groaned. She blinked blearily and stared at the scene in front of her.

Her mother was furiously baking pancakes and flipping them onto a plate next to her, where they vanished quicker than they appeared. The garbage can was already overflowing with boxes of pancake mix, and Sabrina could already begin to see black crusts of dripped batter forming on the waffle machine, which looked dangerously close to spontaneous combustion. Daphne stood in one corner of the kitchen, clutching her ragged teddy bear and mouth agape, staring at the boy at the table, who somehow managed to take up every single one of the seats all by himself. The table itself was covered with piles of dishes, artificial maple syrup bottles and butter wrappers.

Puck, oblivious to the scene he was causing, continued to shovel mouthful after mouthful of pancakes and waffles into his mouth with his filthy, sticky hands. He licked the syrup off his fingers and made a noise of satisfaction. That was the tipping point for Sabrina - she'd just spent the entire night sleeping with her sister, getting kicked awake every three minutes. She'd woken up, still feeling exhausted, and stumbled over to the washroom, which was unusable because of its thick coating of toothpaste _everywhere._ And now, this - this fairy boy was eating every single bit of breakfast. No way. This was _her_ home, and she wasn't about to let some uppity, arrogant, _idiotic fairy boy_ take over it.

"Hey, stinkpot," she growled, balling one hand into a fist. "What do you think you're doing?"

He swallowed, and out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Daphne cringe. "What does it look like, ugly? I'm eating."

"Yeah, you're eating _our_ food in _our_ house. Why don't you go back to fairyland and eat there?"

"Don't wanna."

She punched him in the gut.

He groaned and doubled over. Sabrina used that as an opportunity to shove him onto the ground. "Come on," she said to her wide-eyed sister. "Take a seat. We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up."

Her mother stared at her, mouth agape. "Sabrina! We don't treat guests like that in our household!"

"Yeah, well, he's not a guest," she grumbled as she sat down. "He's just a stinky, horribly spoiled _brat._"

"Sabrina! That's _enough!_"

Sabrina jerked back as though she'd been hit. Never before had she heard her mother use that angry voice. She could feel her anger begin to grow, burning hotter and hotter with every passing second. Why was her mother on _his_ side? He wasn't even part of their family! For all they knew, he was a fairy conman, and he was trying to cheat them all out of their home.

Veronica sighed and said, with a much gentler voice, "Honey, he's the Prince of faerie. You have to treat him with some respect."

"He got _banished from the kingdom that he's the prince of,_" Sabrina snapped. "Doesn't that count for _anything?_"

Veronica looked up in exasperation. "Where's your father?" she muttered. "Henry, I could use a little help here!"

Right on cue, he stumbled into the dining room, folding one end of his tie over the other. "School, girls," he muttered, fiddling and trying to make his tie look remotely triangle-shaped. "You're going to be late."

He pointedly avoided looking in Puck's direction. Sabrina felt a rush of satisfaction. At least she wasn't the _only_ one who clearly disliked Puck.

"Henry!" Veronica glared at him. "You're not supposed to encourage her."

"Huh? Encourage her? Encourage who? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sabrina had to hand it to her dad - he was a pretty good actor. Even so, he wasn't immune to her mother's anger, so less than five minutes later, she was in the car with him and Daphne, on their way to school.

"Dad, please tell me you're going to kick him out," she begged. "If I spend one more minute with him, I'm going to strangle him."

"Aw, but he's so funny!" Daphne laughed, but when Sabrina turned and glared at her, her smile faded. "Well... He is!" Daphne crossed her arms and looked away.

"He's not _funny!_ He broke into my room in the middle of the night! How is that funny?"

"He's so zamazingsome!" Daphne cried. "Come on, Sabrina! Sneaking into a bedroom? That's, like, so Robin Hood-esque!"

"_Robin Hood!_" Henry whirled around and glared at his daughters. "What's this about _Robin Hood?_"

"Dad, look out!" Sabrina and Daphne both yelled at the same time. Their father turned forward and stomped on the brakes right as he crossed the white line. The three of them jerked forward, coming to sudden, yanking halts when their seat belts locked, and the crossing pedestrians and nearby motorists all shot them the stink eye. Many of the drivers behind them angrily honked their horns.

"What happened to 'safety before all else'?" Sabrina grumbled as she massaged her neck and glared at her father. "I think you just gave me whiplash."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not the worst driver out there." Henry grimaced and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm going to have a talk with your teachers when we get to school. They need to stop feeding you all these fairy tales."

Sabrina laughed. "Good luck with that!"

Daphne beamed. "That was zamazingsome! That was totally like a rollercoaster ride! Can we do it again?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhh, jeez. How long's it been since I last updated this thing? A while, I think. Ah, whatever. As they say, no use crying over spilled milk.

So, that's the third chapter, and the beginning part is all mysterious-type - who's the random girl? I mean, she's _clearly_ not human...or is she? Spoilers! XP


End file.
